TwiDash Songfic
by TwiDash FTW .Harmony Dash
Summary: This is a TwiDash songfic. Twilight is singing "Let Her Go" by Passenger after something happens to Dash.
1. Chapter 1

**Had to take out lyrics. Because of "copyright" rules. So just listen to the song while you read it. If you want to of course.**

* * *

Twilight Sparkle was devastated.

So devastated that she had been crying for weeks.

Her Dashie was gone and she just had to accept it... But she couldn't. She couldn't let go of the fact that Rainbow Dash, her one and only true love, was _gone_ forever.

Rainbow Dash had died from a crash.

She crashed because she was trying a new trick that she hadn't completely tested and what was the worse part? Twilight was there when it happened.

Twilight had tried to get her to the hospital in time, but she wasn't fast enough.

Twilight looked out the window and began to sing.

Twilight sighed as she thought about how Dash would always end up injured somehow with Twi taking care of her. Of course she hadn't minded but she was always distraught to see Dashie upset.

_"You think I'll be outta this wheelchair soon?" Dash asked._

_"Maybe," Twilight always answered._

Twilight then thought about the time Dash asked to marry her, it was quite a humorous memory.

_Dash sat upon the hospital bed and to Twilight it looked as if she were pondering something. "Twi?" Dash asked. "Yes?" Twilight asked. "What would you say if I asked you to marry me?" Dash asked. Twiliight was utterly suprised by the question, but also quite ecstatic about it and she had been confused on the meaning of the quetion for she shouted, "YESYESYES, yes Dashie I will marry you!" She paused. "You did ask me to marry you right?"  
Dash shook her head. "But I kinda wanted to." It was a whisper so low Twi thought she was hearing things.  
That's when it happened. "But . . . Twilight will you marry me?" Dash asked nervously. Twi was cautious with her next words. "Are you really asking me?"  
Dash nodded.  
Twilight smiled widely and said, "Well then yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!"_

Twilight thought of when they had their children, Zap and Sparkle Run.

_"Look mom," Zap shouted at Twilight. "I didn't mean to almost kill Diamond Tiara alright!?"  
Twilight walked off in a huff of anger. "Look Zap, your mother knows you didn't mean to and that it's not your fault, but she just needs to calm down for a bit," Rainbow Dash had told her daughter._

* * *

Sparkle Run, Twilight, Zap, and Rainbow Dash were out in a field. "C'mon kids, we've got some flight training!" Dash shouted and shot up into the air. "D-d-do we have t-to?" Sparkle Run asked. "It's just h-high!"  
"C'mon it'll be fine, kid," Dash said. After that the family found that Sparkle Run would never be able to fly because of her fear.

"Mom?" Sparkle Run came into her mother's room. "Are you gonna come down? You know mother Rainbow Dash wouldn't have wanted to see you like this."  
"I'll be there in a second sweetie," Twilight told her daughter.  
Sparkle Run and Zap were still quite young, just teenagers.  
Why did this have to happen to them? Why did they have to lose a mother that was the closest thing to a father? Why . . . ? Twilight was just so . . . So angry! It didn't make any sense. The last time Harmony Dash had saved Rainbow Dash from certain death, why couldn't she have saved her this time?  
It wasn't fair!  
It just wasn't fair . . .

_"C'mon guys! I'll show you this awesome trick!" Dash said and pulled them off to the field_.

The rest was too painful for Twi to remember. She only remembered little bits. Dash flying fast. Speeding towards the ground. Losing control. Twi trying to go and catch her. Too late. Hospital. Depression. Anger. Guilt. Emotions she'd never even felt before.

"Twi?" A country accent sounded behind her.  
Twilight turned her head away from the window and away from her finished song to see AJ.  
"C'mon, it's time," AJ said.  
Twi nodded. AJ led her out and into the main hallway. Dash's coffin was there and everypony in Ponyville was there too.  
Twilight sighed and went up to the podium. She was in hesitance until Princess Celestia, who was off to the side, gave her a nod. "Uh, hi," Twilight muttered into the microphone. Twi said a few more words, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks but she stayed strong. "Today we're here to see my wife, Rainbow Dash, off to the afterlife. She was an amazing mare and she had big dreams that she never got to reach because of a slip up. I just wanted to say that I will never forget her and she'll continue to live and breathe as long as we don't forget."

* * *

After her speech she went over to Dash's family. Dasher was in hundreds of tears while the others just had trickles of tears down their cheeks. "I-i'm sorry," Twilight said and she hugged her mother-in-law.

Ten years later

"Twilight! Twilight! Twilight!" The crowd cheered. Twilight had practiced hard for this. It was her first day to preform with the wonderbolts. She had only gotten in a couple of days ago. It had been her dream to be a Wonderbolt since the day her wife died. She flew into the air and performed her solo act and the rest of the Wonderbolts joined in at the end of the act.

Twilight would be fine. Just fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Rainbow Dash opened her eyes.

She had remembered falling to her doom and pain, yet now she felt nothing and was back on solid ground.

Well she thought it was solid ground until she looked down and saw she was standing in blood or maybe it was a river of blood. She could only guess.

"Hello?" Rainbow called out.

She heard a soft splash and turned to look in that direction. She was a gray old stallion.

She really meant grey, everything. His coat, mane, and tail were grey and he had a faded cutiemark of a skill which was also grey.

Oh but his eyes were far from grey, they were bright red.

"What are you?" Rainbow asked.

The old stallion chuckled a bit. "I am a ghost and I work on the staff. I decide if you get tortured or if you get to go to asylum."

"So . . . . ?" Rainbow said.

"Usually if you go to asylum you get greeted by a family member, but if you are destined to get tortured then you are met with one of the staff members or, if you were bad enough, you get greeted by the princess," The old stallion explained.

"So if you're here instead of one of my family members, that means I get punished . . . But for what? I'm a saviour of Equestria and I've faught of my counterpart and her companions, what did I do wrong?"

"You cheated death," The stallion spoke those words with a coldness in his voice.

Dash stared at him. She knew exactly what he was talking about.

Though she had no choice. Their princess had brought her back, not Dash.

"Look you're princess brought me back," Dash snorted.

"Ah yes, we know, but someone must be punished and that is why we are to take two souls that she loves dearly and punish them, that would be you and her son," The stallion said.

"That's not even fair!" Dash said.

"She has no control over what we do!" The stallion yelled at Dash.

"No but I do have the say in who is on the staff or not," a voice that Dash recognized said.

Dash turned around to see Harmony Dash, the Princess of the Dead. She had a curly brown mane and tail that now had red and yellow highlights in them and her coat was light blue. She had a bone crown and she was an alicorn. Her cutiemark was a lightning bolt cutting through a peace sign; pretty fitting for her name. Her magenta eyes were stone cold as she stared down the old stallion. There were two guards flanking either side of her.

"I thought I could trust you Mark," Harmony tsked.

"Y-your Majesty! I-I y-you can trust me!" Mark, the old stallion, said.

"For some reason I don't believe you," Harmony said. "Guards take this traitor to the punishment fields and make him move that bog boulder for, let's see, a million years."

"W-what!? N-no, n-no Your Greatness please have mercy!" Mark pleaded as the guards grabbed hold of him.

"Why would I you tried to punish two innocent souls?" Harmony Dash said. "Were you afraid to confront me?"

The old stallion whimpered.

"Fear should not be here, I would have gladly listened to you, but now your foolishness has gotten you in deep trouble and I do not grant mercy for anyone, except for maybe Rainbow Dash and Cody," Harmony Dash said. "Take him away, boys."

The guards saluted and dragged the crying Mark with them.

"I'm sorry Rainbow," Harmony said.

"For what!? That was awesome!" Dash squealed.

"No Rainbow, I meant that I can't bring you back or well not yet anyways," Harmony said. "Your body has already started to decay. As you know Pegasi bodies decay faster than normal ponies. In less than 12 days your body will have already lost all its color and withered up and it's been six already."

"Oh," Dash said.

"But, I'm sure Cody can help with that," Harmony said.

Ten years later

"Alright Rainbow, you ready?" Harmony asked Dash.

Dash nodded.

They were at Rainbow's gravesite, it's obvious somepony had just been by, there were some flowers and stuff and they were fresh. Dash felt her heart melt. She had been gone ten long years and she was just gonna show up again. What a surprise that would be.

Harmony Dash dug up the coffin and opened it to reveal Dash's old decayed and frayed body and boy did it smell horrible!

Harmony Dash grabbed a vile with red liquid and poured it on Rainbow's dead body.

The body started to rapidly get better. The color came showed, the body started to un-decay and even the flowers that the dead Dash was holding grew back to life. The dress went back to normal and the crown atop her head started to get it's rainbow coloring back.

"Alright Dash," Harmony Dash said and grabbed the ghost Rainbow and then turned her into a ball of light.

The sensation of it was like how your foot falls asleep except it's your whole body.

Harmony Dash then put it up to Dash's body and it sunk in.

Harmony Dash waited and waited and waited until finally Dash's eyes opened and she stretched her hooves out. "This body is soo stiff."

Harmony Dash giggled. "Oh it'll get better, it just hasn't been used in quite a while."

"That's right, do y'know where Twilight is?" Dash asked hopefully.

Harmony Dash nodded. "I'll teleport you, but don't talk to her immediately, you'll want to see what she will do."

Dash didn't have enough time to ask questions as she was teleported onto something fluffy; a cloud. She looked around and found herself looking down at the Cloudsdale stadium and she was just in time to see Twilight in a Wonderbolt's suit, doing aerial tricks. Dash was confused for a bit until it hit her-

Twilight was a Wonderbolt!

Dash watched, enthralled by her movements.

The last time Dash had seen her wife it had been before the crash and quite frankly Twilight hadn't been very good at flying then, but now she was a Wonderbolt. This made Dash's jaw hang open in confusion and surprise.

After the show Dash went over to the stadium, which was now cleared out. Of course she still had a cloak hidden in her tail, so she put that on. Dash walked up to the guards at the backstage door.

"Backstage pass please," one said.

The other guard held out his hoof.

"I-i don't exactly have one, I just wanted to see Twilight Sparkle, she's a great friend of mine," Dash raised her voice to yell because she knew that she wouldn't get pass these goons without help.

"No pass, no -" The guard was cut off with Spitfire coming from out of the backstage room. "Who yelled?"

"I did," Dash said, uncovered in cloaked head.

Spitfire started to scream, but Dash covered a hoof to her mouth. "Shh! I don't want Twi to hear us!" Dash hissed as she took her hoof away from Spitfire's mouth.

"B-b-but-"

"Yeah I know I was dead for ten years, The Princess of The Dead had trouble with handling the situation of my body decaying before she brought me back," Dash said. "Can ya just take me to Twilight?"

Spitfire nodded reluctantly and Dash put her hood on again as Spitfire led her into the backstage room. She lead me over to Twilight and left without another word.

Twilight looked over at Dash. "Another fan, I suppose? I've seen a lot today."

Dash just shook her head and pulled down her cloak.

Twilight shrieked while Dash rolled her eyes.

"Twi calm down, let me explain," Dash said. Twilight calmed down enough for Dash to explain so she continued, "I was destined to get punished so I was out for a while until I woke up, but what they were punishing me for was stupid. Anyways by that time my body was already starting to decay and Harmony had Cody mix up a potion so we could get my body looking awesome again and well it took longer than expected and well here I am."

Twilight looked mystified. She couldn't explain it, but she knew for sure she was happy, in fact she was so happy she went up and kissed Dash. Dash kissed Twilight back.

Dash was going to be fine. Just fine.


End file.
